Angel (disambiguation)
An angel is a supernatural being in various religions and mythologies. Angel or Angels may also refer to: Places * Angel (river), a river in North Rhine-Westphalia, Germany * Angel, London, an area of London ** Angel tube station ** The Angel, Islington, a building from which it is named * Angel City, Florida, a populated place * Angel Falls, a waterfall in Venezuela * Angel Hill, a mountain in Otsego County, New York * Angel Island (California), in San Francisco Bay * Angel Mounds, Indiana, a Native American complex of earthworks and a National Historic Landmark * Angeln or Angel (Danish), a peninsula in Germany * Angels Camp, California, formerly called Angels People * Angel (given name) * Angel (surname) Stage name or nickname * Angel (actress) (born 1966), pornographic actress * Angel (American singer) (born 1988), former member of No Secrets * Angel (British musician) (born 1987), British hip hop singer-songwriter and rapper * Ángel (Spanish singer), 1980s disco singer * Angel, female professional wrestler from the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling * Angel, ring name of Angel Medina (wrestler) * Angel Faith (born 1988), American singer and songwriter, stage name Angel * Angel Melendez (Andre Melendez 1971–1996), a purported drug dealer murdered by his fellow Club Kids Michael Alig and Robert D. "Freeze" Riggs Art, entertainment, and media Fictional entities * [[Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)|Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)]], a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and its spin-off Angel * [[Angel (Dungeons & Dragons)|Angel (Dungeons & Dragons)]], a video game character * [[Angel (Evangelion)|Angel (Evangelion)]], a race of divine beings in the Neon Genesis Evangelion series * Angel (Thomas Halloway), a superhero * Angel, played by Molly Hagan, a character on the TV sitcom Herman's Head * Angel, a Lady and the Tramp II character * Angel, a ''Lilo & Stitch'' character, also known as Experiment 624 * Angel, a ''Maximum Ride'' character * Angel, a type of creature in the game Resistance: Fall of Man * Angel, a ''The Big O'' character * Angel, a ''The King of Fighters'' character * Angels, a group of Marvel Comics entities * Hosmer Angel, an "A Case of Identity" character * Angel Clare, a Tess of the d'Urbervilles character * Avery "Angel" King, an Over There character * Evelyn "Angel" Martin, a The Rockford Files character * Angel O'Day, heroine of Angel and the Ape, a DC Comics title * Angel Parrish, a Home and Away character * Angel Salvadore, an X-Men character first appearing in 2001 * Angel Dumott Schunard, a character in the musical Rent * The Angels, a group of characters in Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons and in the 2005 remake Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * Warren Worthington III or Angel, a founding member of the X-Men * Weeping Angels, a race of aliens from the sci-fi series Doctor Who Films * ''Angel'' (1937 film), an American comedy drama by Ernst Lubitsch and starring Marlene Dietrich * ''The Angel'' (1958 film), a Chinese film by Li Han-hsiang * ''Angel'' (1966 film), an animated short * ''Angel'' (1982 Greek film), a Greek film by Giorgos Katakouzinos * ''Angel'' (1982 Irish film), an Irish drama by Neil Jordan * ''The Angel'' (1982 film), a French film by Patrick Bokanowski * ''Angel'' (1984 film), an American sexploitation film * ''Angel'' (1987 film), a Hong Kong action film * ''Angels'' (1990 film), a Spanish-Swiss drama by Jacob Berger * ''The Angels'' (film), a 1991 Hong Kong film featuring Yukari Oshima * ''Angel'' (2002 film), a pornographic film by David Aaron Clark * ''Angel'' (2005 film), an American TV film * ''Angel'' (2007 film), a British drama by François Ozon * ''Ángel'' (film), a 2007 Puerto Rican drama by Jacobo Morales * ''The Angel'' (2007 film), a 2007 short film * ''Angels'' (2007 film), a Filipino trilogy * ''Angel'' (2009 film), a Norwegian drama * ''Angel'' (2011 film), a Bollywood film * ''Angels'' (2014 film), a Malayalam film * ''Angel'' (2017 film), a Telugu film * ''Angel'' (2018 film), a Belgian film * ''The Angel'' (2018 American film), an American film * ''The Angel'' (2018 Argentine film), an Argentine film Fine art * ''Angel'' (Michelangelo), a sculpture in Italy * ''Angels'' (statues), a group of busts in Slovenia * El Ángel, a victory column in Mexico City Gaming * Angels Online, massively multiplayer online role-playing game Literature * ''Angel'' (novel), a novel by Elizabeth Taylor * Angel, a novel by Cliff McNish * Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel, a novel by James Patterson * Angel Burn, the first novel of the Angel trilogy by L.A. Weatherly * Angel series, a series of western novels by Frederick Nolan writing as Daniel Rockfern * Angels, a novel by Denis Johnson * Angels: God's Secret Agents, a book by Billy Graham * "The Angel" (fairy tale), a fairy tale by Hans Christian Andersen * [[The Angel (Songs of Experience)|"The Angel" (Songs of Experience)]], a poem by William Blake Manga * ''Angel'' (manga), a hentai manga series by U-Jin * Angel, a manga by Erica Sakurazawa Music * ''Angel'' (musical), a 1978 Broadway musical * Angel Music Group, a UK dance music management company * Angel Records, an American record label Groups * Angel (band) 1975–2006, an American rock band * Angel (British band) 1973–1974 * Angel (rock band), a 1989 band headed by Criss Angel * Angel (Swedish band), an early 1990s pop group * The Angels (American group), a girl group * The Angels (Australian band), a hard rock band Albums * ''Angel'' (Gina Jeffreys album), 2001 * ''Angel'' (Amanda Perez album), or the title song, 2003 * ''Angel'' (Angel album), or the title song, 1975 * Angel: The Collection, a 2000 greatest-hits compilation by Angel * ''Angel'' (Ohio Players album), or the title song, 1977 * The Angel, a 2004 album by Sol Invictus * ''Angels'' (The 69 Eyes album), a 2006 album by the 69 Eyes, or the title song * Angels E.P., a 1995 EP by Whiskeytown Songs * "Angel" (Aerosmith song) * "Angel" (a-ha song) * "Angel" (Akon song) * "Angel" (Amanda Perez song) * "Angel" (Angela Winbush song) * "Angel" (Aretha Franklin song) * "Angel" (Chiara song) * "Angel" (The Corrs song) * "Angel" (Eurythmics song) * "Angel" (Fleetwood Mac song) * "Angel" (Gina Jeffreys song) * "Angel" (Goldie song) * "Angel" (Helena Paparizou song) * "Angel" (Jimi Hendrix song) * "Angel" (JJ Cale song) * "Angel" (Jon Secada song) * "Angel" (Kate Voegele song) * "Angel" (Lionel Richie song) * "Angel" (Lo-Tel song) * "Angel" (Madonna song) * "Angel" (Massive Attack song) * "Angel" (Mika Newton song) * "Angel" (Natasha Bedingfield song) * "Angel" (Pharrell Williams song) * "Angel" (Sarah McLachlan song) * "Angel" (Shaggy song) * "Angel" (Taher Shah song) * "Angel" (Tina Cousins song) * "Angel" (Two Tricky song) * "Angel" (Yoko Ono song) * "An Angel", a song by The Kelly Family * "The Angel" (song), a song by Bruce Springsteen * "Angels" (Amy Grant song) * "Angels" (Chance the Rapper song) * "Angels" (Michael W. Smith song) * "Angels" (P-Money song) * "Angels" (Robbie Williams song) * "Angels" (Within Temptation song) * "Angels" (The xx song) * "Ángel" (Belinda Peregrín song) * "Angel" by 8mm, from the album Songs to Love and Die By * "Angel" by Ala Boratyn, from the album Higher * "Angel" by Amanda Perez, from the album Angel * "Angel" by Anne Gadegaard, from the album Ini Mini Miny * "Angel" by Anita Baker, from the album The Songstress * "Angel" by Beverley Mitchell, from the album Beverley Mitchell * "Angel" by Blue October, from the album Consent to Treatment * "Angel" by Cody Simpson, from the album Coast to Coast * "Angel" by Dave Matthews Band, from the album Everyday * "Angel" by Depeche Mode, from the album Delta Machine * "Angel" by DMX, from the album …And Then There Was X * "Angel" by Dru Hill, from the album Enter the Dru * "Angel" by Elvis Presley, from the album Follow That Dream * "Angel" by Erasure, from the album Erasure * "Angel" by Everything but the Girl, from the album Love Not Money * "Angel" by EXO, from the album Mama * "Angel" by Flipsyde, from the album We the People * "Angel" by Fra Lippo Lippi, from the album Light and Shade * "Angel" by Golden Earring, from the album Face It * "Angel" by Gothminster, from the album Gothic Electronic Anthems * "Angel" by Happy Mondays, from the album Yes Please! * "Angel" by Jack Johnson, from the album Sleep Through the Static * "Angel" by Judas Priest, from the album Angel of Retribution * "Angel" by Leona Lewis, from the album Spirit * "Angel" by Lionel Richie, from the album Renaissance * "Angel" by Marty Friedman, from the album Scenes * "Angel" by Misia, from the album Ascension * "Angel" by Monica, from the album Miss Thang * "Angel" by Ne-Yo, from the album Because of You * "Angel" by QueenAdreena, from the album Djin * "Angel" by Rod Stewart, from the album Never a Dull Moment * "Angel" by Sarah Brightman, from the album Dreamchaser * "Angel" by Stabbing Westward, from the album Stabbing Westward * "Angel" by Theory of a Deadman, from the album Savages * "Angel" by The Weeknd, from the album Beauty Behind the Madness * "Ángel" by Mecano, from the album Entre el cielo y el suelo * "Angel 07" by Hubert Kah, from the album Angel 07 * "Angel (Footsteps)" by Jeff Beck, from the album Who Else! * "The Angel" by Buffy Sainte-Marie, from the album Illuminations * "The Angel" by Heavenly, from the album Sign of the Winner * "The Angel" by Ministry, from the album Twitch * "The Angel" by Richard Wagner, from the album Wesendonck Lieder * "Angels" by ASAP Rocky, from the album LONG.LIVE.A$AP * "Angels" by Avenged Sevenfold, from the album The Stage * "Angels" by Chance the Rapper, from the album Coloring Book * "Angels" by Crass, from the album The Feeding of the 5000 * "Angels" by Diddy, from the album Last Train to Paris * "Angels" by Jessica Simpson, from the album In This Skin: Collector's Edition * "Angels" by John Farnham, from the album Then Again * "Angels" by Junkie XL, from the album Radio JXL: A Broadcast from the Computer Hell Cabin * "Angels" by Limp Bizkit, from the album Gold Cobra * "Angels" by Mayday Parade, from the album Monsters in the Closet * "Angels" by MxPx, from the album Secret Weapon * "Angels" by Owl City, from the album All Things Bright and Beautiful * "Angels" by The Prom Kings, from their 2005 self-titled album * "Angels" by The Tea Party, from the album The Interzone Mantras * "Angels" by Threshold, from the album Clone * "Angels" by Tori Amos, from the album Tales of a Librarian * "Angels" by VoKee, from the album Riding the Walls * "Angels" by Warrant, from the album Born Again * "Angels (Love is the Answer)" by Morandi, from the album N3XT Television Series * ''Angel'' (1960 TV series), an American sitcom * ''Angel'' (1999 TV series), a 1999–2004 supernatural drama * ''Angel'' (2007 TV series), a South Korean series retitled Lobbyist * ''Angels'' (TV series), a 1975–1978 British drama * ''The Angel'' (game show) *''Touched by an Angel, an American TV series starting Della Reese Episodes * [[Angel (7th Heaven)|"Angel" (''7th Heaven)]] * [[Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)|"Angel" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode)]] * [[Angel (Casualty)|"Angel" (Casualty)]] * [[Angel (Law & Order)|"Angel" (Law & Order)]] * [[Angel (So Weird)|"Angel" (So Weird)]] * [[Angel (The Bill)|"Angel" (The Bill)]] * [[Angel (The Red Green Show)|"Angel" (The Red Green Show)]] * [[Angel (The Rookies)|"Angel" (The Rookies)]] * [[Angel (Wainy Days)|"Angel" (Wainy Days)]] * [[Angel (Walker, Texas Ranger)|"Angel" (Walker, Texas Ranger)]] * [[Angel (The Wonder Years)|"Angel" (The Wonder Years)]] * [[Angels (Breeze Block)|"Angels" (Breeze Block)]] * [[Angels (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)|"Angels" (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)]] Brands and enterprises * Angel (company), a telecommunications company * Angel, a line of perfumes by Thierry Mugler * Angel, a video game publisher (subsidiary of Bandai) whose games include Shatterhand * ANGEL Learning, a software company * Angel Paintball Sports * Angels (nightclub) * Angels Costumes, a London-based company founded in 1840, which supplies costumes to the film, theatre and television industries, and to the general public * Angels Jeanswear, a brand * Visiting Angels, a home care organization Sport * Angels Toruń, a Polish American Football League team * BC Angels, a UK Lingerie Football League team * Los Angeles Angels, an American Major League Baseball team * Pesaro Angels, an American football team in Italy Other uses * Angel (coin) * Angel (paintball gun) * Angel investor, an early-stage investor * Angels, a military aviation brevity code for altitude * Hell's Angels, a motorcycle club * Victoria's Secret Angels, the brand's most prominent contracted models See also * * * Angelic (disambiguation) * Anjali (disambiguation) * Engel (disambiguation) * Guardian angel (disambiguation) * Touched by an Angel, an American supernatural drama television series